<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>first kiss. by sogoldenshe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378338">first kiss.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sogoldenshe/pseuds/sogoldenshe'>sogoldenshe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sogoldenshe/pseuds/sogoldenshe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakusa Kiyoomi y Oikawa Tooru son los únicos en la clase que aún no han dado su primer beso. Y el temor a quedar fuera de onda y que sus compañeros les dejen de hablar (más bien temor de Tooru) está latente en ellos. Como ambos son amigos desde jardín de infantes, deciden probar darse un beso entre ellos para prometerse no hablar de ello nunca más. Sin embargo, las cosas pueden cambiar luego de aquello.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>first kiss.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa Kiyoomi había conocido a Oikawa Tooru mucho antes de que su fobia a los microbios creciera. Ese día estaba soleado, como si el clima hubiese sido conocedor de la relación que se formaría aquella tarde, y se había dado en una pequeña plaza que estaba ubicada al límite de sus barrios. A contrario de lo que se esperaba; habían comenzado peleando.</p><p>Resulta ser que ambos, desde el día uno, descubrieron que el otro era igual de orgulloso, testarudo y caprichoso que uno mismo ¡y todo por una simple hamaca! Tooru había tomado la última hamaca disponible de aquella fila, el problema estaba en que Kiyoomi ya había puesto su mano en la cadena que sostenía el tablón, el otro simplemente se sentó sin importarle. Claramente ambos se vieron enfrascados en una pelea que terminó con Kiyoomi en el suelo lleno de arena y con Tooru absolutamente despeinado. Ninguno de los dos aprovechó el juego. </p><p>No se hablaron por las horas siguientes, tampoco cuando sus madres (quienes habían entablado una larga conversación) los llevaron a tomar un helado. Cada uno estaba en una esquina mirando para el lado contrario mientras llenaban sus rostros de crema. Kiyoomi era fan de la menta granizada, Tooru la detestaba. <br/>A la semana siguiente, cuando repitieron sus paseos y volvieron a pelear, el castaño no pudo evitar reírse del pelinegro por pedir el mismo sabor.</p><p>"ーDeberías hacer como yo. ーHabló el castaño, Sakusa le dirigió la mirada hastiado pero curioso al final y al caboー. No soy tan aburrido como para pedir todas las semanas lo mismo."</p><p>"ーQue no lo pidas todas las semanas significa que no te gusta lo suficiente."</p><p>Eso era lo que había respondido el de rulos, y para el innovador pequeño esas palabras tuvieron sentido ese momento. Tiempo después, unos años después, descubrieron que se debía a que a Kiyoomi le costaba salir de su zona de confort mientras que Tooru vivía fuera de ella, uno no experimentaba y el otro vivía a base de eso. Sin embargo, esa diferencia tan amplia entre ambos, lograba que se viesen atraídos para hacer de todo. De alguna forma, Tooru arrastraba al arisco Kiyoomi en todas sus aventuras, tuvieran estas o no consecuencias. Eso sí, el castaño con el tiempo trataba de que sus aventuras no tuviesen nada que ver con microbios y cosas por el estilo, era su forma de conseguir el bienestar de su amigo, aún así fuese esto inconciente. </p><p>Iwaizumi Hajime llegó a las vidas del par de amigos para dar vuelta todo. Entre todas esas diferencias que había entre ambos estaba la sociabilidad. Así como Tooru detestaba la menta granizada, a Kiyoomi realmente le desagradaba el conocer gente nueva. Fue por uno de los motivos que el castaño y el pelinegro dejaron de frecuentarse, Iwaizumi se había hecho dueño del corazón de su amigo y de la mitad de su clase, convirtiéndose así en uno de los chicos más populares de la misma.</p><p>Eventualmente se alejaron porque a uno le gustaba llamar la atención y el otro no, aunque siempre hallaban la forma de buscarse mutuamente, a pesar de eso, con el paso del tiempo, el de rulos dejó de insistir en esa búsqueda. Como sus familias eran amigos entre ellos, se veían la mayoría de los fines de semana fuera del instituto, allí pasaban tiempo y realmente se sentía como si el tiempo e Iwaizumi Hajime no hubiese interferido entre ellos.</p><p>La tarde en donde se la pasaron encerrados en la habitación de Tooru, saliendo únicamente para comer, fue magnífica para ambos. Los juegos se hacían cortos y el paso del tiempo era realmente rápido porque perdían la noción del mismo. Fue tan así que se quedó a dormir aquella noche. </p><p>También fue importante para los dos porque otro evento sucedió. Allí, ambos tirados en el suelo, mirando las pequeñas estrellas de pegatina brillante que estaban en el techo (ambos las habían puesto en su momento), la charla había comenzado. Cierta charla que marcó muchísimo el corazón de Kiyoomi y sus pensamientos.</p><p>ーSaku... ¿Estás dormido? ーTooru había comenzado a hablar, preguntando lo clásico, esperando que su amigo en verdad no estuviese durmiendo porque el peso de sus próximas palabras estaban en su pecho hacía tiempo. </p><p>ーTú háblame que yo te escucho... ーRespondió en voz baja, el tono algo grave, la pubertad ya estaba haciendo estragos en el cuerpo del pelinegro.</p><p>Oikawa estiró su mano y empujó el hombro de Sakusa con suavidad, quejándose por lo bajo.</p><p>ーCuando dicen eso es porque en realidad se van a dormir pronto. ーY cuánta razón tenía, pero el de rulos estaba tan despierto como cuando jugaron en la consola.</p><p>Para demostrar que estaba despierto se giró hacia él, apoyando su peso en uno de sus brazos, enfrentándosele. Debido a que estaban relativamente cerca; la distancia no era mucha y se podían sentir sus alimentos entremezclarse. </p><p>ー¿Qué pasa, Tooru? Al punto. </p><p>Entonces sintió cómo su mejor amigo jugueteaba con sus manos, el más bajo de los dos (por el momento) pudo leerlo con facilidad; estaba nervioso. Su ceño se frunció, ¿por qué habría de estar nervioso Oikawa? </p><p>ーNo sé cómo decir esto... ーEl tono de voz sonó casi lloroso, como si estuviese ocultando las ganas de llorar con todas sus fuerzas, y eso no hizo nada más que preocuparlo. Sabía que a veces al castaño le gustaba dramatizar, no por nada se encontraba en el grupo de drama del instituto, pero aquello sonaba serio.</p><p>ーPuedes decirme lo que quieras, lo sabes, ¿no? ーTrató de suavizar sus palabras, estirando su mano para enterrar sus dígitos entre las hebras del cabello impropio. Allí, entre tanta suavidad, Sakusa dejó unas cuantas caricias que se sintieron el mismísimo cielo. El corazón le dio un vuelco y el pálpito del mismo fue rápidoー. No soy quién para juzgar.</p><p>ーMegustanloschicosycreoquemegustaIwaizumi. ーHabló rápido, dejando que la primera lágrima que se habían instalado en sus orbes color avellana recorriera su mejilla.</p><p>Chicos. Creo. Iwaizumi.</p><p>Las únicas tres palabras que Kiyoomi pudo rescatar de aquella oración mal modulada.  El reconocer el nombre del chico de su clase no hizo nada más ni nada menos que empujarlo a fruncir el ceño, gesto que no fue notado por su amigo.</p><p>ー¿Qué? No entendí.</p><p>Respiración profunda por parte del más alto y un suspiro fuerte por el más bajo: ー Me gustan los chicos y creo que me gusta Iwaizumi.</p><p>Fuerte y claro. Ah, sí. También se pudo escuchar fuerte y claro el momento donde el corazón del más bajo dejaba de latir ante tal noticia. ¿Era aquello el darse cuenta que no tenía oportunidad? A ver, que la noticia en parte fue buena.<br/>Kiyoomi ahora sabía que a Tooru le gustaban los chicos, justo como a él, sin embargo había sido el primero entre los dos en salir del closet con el otro a pesar de que el de rulos lo sabía desde antes. Pero en su defensa... si Tooru le hubiese preguntado cómo se había dado cuenta; el pelinegro no habría tenido respuesta.</p><p>Aquella noche después de esa confesión, Tooru lloró entre los brazos de Kiyoomi, oculto en su pecho sintiéndose como en casa. Ambos se sentían como la mierda, por diferente motivos.<br/>Luego del llanto llegaron las posibles maneras de conquistar a Iwaizumi Hajime, las propuestas fueron tan graciosas que Sakusa olvidó el dolor de su amor unilateral a las risas y se durmió con una sonrisa porque después de todo estaba con su mejor amigo de nuevo.</p><p>Así dos años pasaron, eventualmente Tooru olvidó su enamoramiento por Iwaizumi y ambos volvieron a estar tan juntos como antes. El castaño ahora tenía dos grupos sociales muy diferentes.<br/>En ese lapso de tiempo la pubertad llegó a Kiyoomi, ahora él era el más alto de los dos, el cabello le había crecido un poco más de modo que sus rulos le caían sobre la frente y su espalda era el doble de ancha que antes. Eso sumado a que ahora era parte del equipo de voleyball del instituto lo hacían alguien más conocido y Tooru estaba encantado con eso. Ambos tenían diecisiete años.</p><p>Ahora, los dos tenían un problema. Más bien Oikawa Tooru. En una de las fiestas de la clase habían propuesto el juego de la botella alegando que como todos habían dado su primer beso no habría vergüenza alguna. Claramente Sakusa no jugó porque no iba a darse un beso con alguno de sus compañeros. Oikawa no lo hizo porque a él le preocupaba el besar mal porque antes no lo había hecho. </p><p>Entonces el miedo a ser descubierto y ser dejado de lado por su segundo grupo social le preocupó en tal grado que la misma noche no logró conciliar el sueño para nada. Estuvo dando vueltas en su cama pensando. Sí, pensando. ¿La gente se daba su primer beso con cualquier persona o con alguien especial para que fuese especial? Su mente viajó entre las personas que él consideraba especial más allá de su familia y con rapidez Sakusa Kiyoomi llegó a la misma, a pesar de que prácticamente era parte de su familia; visualizó con lujo de detalles los cambios que había sufrido en aquellos dos años mientras él estaba observando con ojos de enamorado a Hajime.</p><p>También pensó en la confianza que tenía con él y que el de rulos sería la última persona que lo juzgaría. Por eso mismo, a los dos días de aquella noche, sentados debajo de un árbol de la plaza en donde se habían conocido; Tooru jugó con la fresa que tenía en manos.</p><p>ー¿Qué pasa, Tooru? ーKiyoomi, quién estaba enfocado en su tazón con helado sabor a menta granizada, preguntó porque notaba el nerviosismo en las manos del castaño.</p><p>ーHm... ーPensó en hacerlo o no, y llegó a la conclusión de que la vida era unaー. ¿Consideras que los primeros besos deben ser con cualquiera o con alguien especial?</p><p>ーQué asco los besos. ーRespondió el más alto al instante, respuesta obvia, pero como notaba que era algo que mantenía a su amigo nervioso; estiró su mano para quitar uno de sus rulos de la propia frente y así pensó mejor lo que iba a decirー. Pero sin dudas supongo que debe ser con alguien especial, sería lindo luego recordar que fue bonito porque fue con alguien que querías y no con un don nadie.</p><p>Tooru asintió pausadamente, él también pensaba eso. E internamente le agradó escuchar eso.</p><p>ーY... ーBuscó indagar un poco más, antes le dió un mordisco a la fresa.</p><p>ー¿Y?</p><p>ー¿Me consideras alguien especial? ーTooru buscó la mirada del pelinegro.</p><p>ーObviamente eres alguien especial para mí, ¿qué pregunta es esa?  ーRespondió al instante, levantando la mirada porque sentía que debí hacer contacto visual.</p><p>Avellana chocó contra la oscuridad misma, y se perdió en la misma. Kiyoomi realmente había cambiado y había estado frente a sus ojos desde siempre. Se preguntó si el más alto tenía ese tipo de pensamientos sobre él como él mismo los tenía.</p><p>ー¿Me consideras bonito? ーCuestionó.</p><p>ーSí, más que eso. ーComentó como respuesta.</p><p>ー¿Me darías un beso?</p><p>ーSí, claro, ¿espera qu-.</p><p>Y ante la afirmación Tooru había reunido la suficiente fuerza mental como para inclinarse hacia adelante y tomar al otro del cuello para atraerlo a él. Unió sus labios de forma brusca, y siguiendo a cómo lo hacían en las películas movió los mismos. Al comienzo se sintió raro, como si no encajaran, sin embargo cuando Kiyoomi volvió a sí mismo luego de la sorpresa y le devolvió el beso; fue magia.</p><p>En cuestión de segundos sus bocas se habían amoldado a la otra, sus ojos se habían cerrado y ahora estaban completamente entregados a la sensación que tenían al besarse. Por puro instinto las manos del más alto apretaron la cintura del castaño, los brazos del mismo envolvieron el cuello del pelinegro y profundizaron el intercambio. </p><p>Oikawa Tooru pudo sentir el sabor de la menta granizada por primera vez en su vida luego de haberse negado por años a probarla y vaya que le gustó.<br/>Sakusa Kiyoomi estaba probando algo nuevo, saliendo de su zona de confort, y la verdad no tenía miedo de las consecuencias.</p><p>Porque allí, debajo de la sombra de ese árbol ubicado en la plaza que había presenciado el inicio de su relación de largos años, se sentía como si el mundo les perteneciera.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>